digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DigiFuse Charts
Do we want to have these all on one sectioned page? Most of them are going to be quite short. Tabs are also an option, if you want. 05:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, CloneWarrior has most if not all of the Part 1 videos here, for checking. 05:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) why can't we just stick to the basic digimon first (e.g. ballistamon) before branching out articles? Sclera1 05:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :We are. I'm setting up the list now, so we know what all needs to be made, but only a few of the basic articles have been started. Also, most of the Bagra army ones are jogresses, and NeoVamdemon w/ Lopmons isn't really a digixros or jogress, so much as just eating their data for sustenance, like Myotismon or Sangloupmon. :Lanate, do we want to merge modes with their main articles? It would make SkullKnightmon, Dorbickmon, and NeoVamdemon easier to deal with. 05:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds fine with me. Lanate (talk) 06:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::So, besides "Main, Mode", how do we want to organize these? Specifically, what's the theory behind Ballistamon's chart order? 23:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was organizing them alphabetically. Lanate (talk) 13:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) so, what is the difference between DigiXrose and Jogress? Sclera1 04:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I can tell: *DigiXros modifies and joins the component Digimon's data, while Jogress recompiles and fully combines it (so, DigiXros is like what is done with Chaosmon). *Jogress turns the other Digimon into data, while DigiXros keeps them as full Digimon. *DigiXros, you say "DigiXros". 12:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Manga Can someone please tell in which army, Xros Heart, Blue Flare, or Twilight, are Darkdramon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon in P.S. ThanksKiriha3 11:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :ExVeemon and Stingmon are in Daisuke's army, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are in Taichi and Yamato's army. I don't believe Darkdramon has a specific army, though. http://carddas.com/digimon 12:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Xros Loader Is this going to include DigiXroses from the Xros Loader toy and Digimon Xros Wars Mini, or are we keeping them solely as extensions of the Infobox (and thus, they follow DW:EVOLVE rules)? 01:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking they could follow DW:EVOLVE unless you don't want to. If you don't, however, then we have to find some way to separate the ones that follow DW:EVOLVE and the ones that don't. Lanate (talk) 16:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Honestly, Doing DigiXros Charts for the Xros Loader toy would be a nightmare, even if we exclude the weapon Xroses. I'd prefer they stay as game-evos. 19:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Human I have a suggestion: What if we do a DigiXros Chart/Humans subpage? I think we may need it if we see another Human Xros someday. For now we could do only a Nene Amano Chart, but since Nene Amano is not a Digimon species and there's chance that we see another Human Xros, even if only in the manga, it seems better to put all Human Xroses that might appear in a single Chart, if they ever happen. 03:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :? + Takato > Gallantmon, too, and Zenjirou Chibick Sword. Sure, treat "human" as a species if you want. 04:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I thought the Chibkck Sword was only the red Pickmon and Chibickmons. Are you sure that human in the flashback is Takato (Xros Wars version or anything) and not some human designed to look like him? 13:35, december 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It's pretty clear that it's Takato, given the situation they're talking about. The XW manga makes plenty of references to past series. 14:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I know about the references, but I thought it was someone being designed to look like him or Takato's desing being generically used to represent someone. But on a Brazilian forum someone said the manga makes reference to the Legendary Generals, which is the title given to the previous heroes on Super Digica Taisen. Is this title also used in the manga? 14:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea about that, but DarkKnightmon explicitly talks about the Adventure Millenniumon, and Gatomon references Kari. 16:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So is anyone averse to us inserting Takato? :::They said it's a DigiXros, didn't they? 15:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Moon How do we want to handle Nene-Shademon to Nene-Moon (or just Moon?)? would it be workable to have it be "DarkKnightmon Bloat, Nene-Shademon + Millenniummon > ZeedMillenniummon, MoonMillenniumon"? Or should they be separate? Or do we want to consider Shademon-Nene > Moon a digivolution? 14:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :What is "DarkKnightmon Bloat"? I think it's "Shademon (Nene) + ZeedMillenniummon = Moon=Millenniummon", but are they the only components in the DigiXros? Didn't ZeedMillenniummon also absorb Tactimon's essence? And Dynasmon, did he die or was absorbed? I didn't get that part (maybe because I still didn't try to translate that). :I think we should put the Shademon (Nene) Base on Shademon's chart, but Nene is clearly visible on these forms. Should we list on both the Shademon and Humans charts? 15:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. I was being informal, DarkKnightmon bloat is that bit before he got digixrosed with Millenniummon. ::I'd have to read the manga again to determine exactly when Shademon-Nene got absorbed, but for Tactimon and Dynasmon, I don't think they were components of a DigiXros, unless it actually showed the chains forming or something...I dunno, I guess we should wait until we get a translation. 18:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rename? I've noticed that on a few of the pages, the link to here was changed to DigiFuse Charts. Does that mean this whole thing's getting renamed to that? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the plan. I want to finish changing the links first, though. 02:07, September 7, 2014 (UTC)/ 23:07, September 6, 2014 (Brasília)